1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a runner for an extension table, and more particularly to a runner that provides a reliable and robust support for leaves of the extension table.
2. Description of Related Art
Extension tables comprise sliding leaves and runners for the leaves. A runner of an extension table in accordance with the prior art has a track assembly for supporting slidably the sliding leaves. However, when the extension tables are transported or stored, the extension tables will be stacked one on top of another to save space. Thus, the bottom one of the stacked extension tables suffers the accumulated weight of the stacked extension tables. Long-term accumulated weight loaded on the bottom extension table will damage the track assembly of the bottom table, such as deforming the track assembly or loosening a combination of the track assembly. In such a situation, the sliding leaves will not slide smoothly on the runner and the track assembly should be replaced with a new one to fix the aforesaid problem for the runner.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a runner for an extension table to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.